Wish Fixers
|caption= |prodcode=51B |episode=22 |wish= |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Maureen Mascarina Aaron Rozenfeld |director=Sarah Frost |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) October 17, 2003 (US) November 27, 2004 (produced in 2003) Wish: For Cosmo and Wanda to be made of rubber and other various wishes. |headgag=Human Mark Chang |previous=New Squid In Town! |next=Truth Or Cosmoquences |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd= Season 4 }} Wish Fixers is the twenty-second episode of Season 4. Plot Timmy is forced to sign a contract which limits his wishes. This causes a problem that every time he wishes for something "fun", it is considered "bad", so his fairies get a painful electrical shock. How will Timmy outsmart the contract? Synopsis Timmy wishes for many things which are considered "bad". "Jorgen" appears and takes him to H.P's Wish-fixers office. H.P tells Timmy to sign a contract. Timmy listens to Wanda's advice (not to trust pixies) and does not sign the contract, until "Jorgen' threatens him. Simply, the contract forbids Timmy wishing anything 'bad" for 5 days. If he violates this, then he will lose his cherished fairies, Cosmo and Wanda (who will be replaced by boring pixies.) To ensure Timmy follows the contract, H.P puts electrical collars on both Cosmo and Wanda so every time he makes a bad wish, H.P electrocutes them. Timmy wishes for "fun" things but the pixies consider them 'bad ones'. To make matters worse, H.P tries to make Timmy wish for Fairy World to be taken over by Pixies. He refuses, but H.P notes it is the only good one on the list, meaning any other wish will get Cosmo and Wanda electrocuted in the most painful way possible. He and his godparents are then sent back to Earth. Timmy plays with a ball and then it hits Cosmo, making him shout about a loophole in H.P's contract (he shouts things in this episode in order to remember them). If he wishes an irresponsible wish, that is at the same time, responsible, then the contract is cancelled. He does so by wishing that Cosmo and Wanda were rubber, which does not conduct electricity, thereby making them immune to the shock collars. H.P then calls in 'Jorgen' but it is not really Jorgen. This is discovered when Cosmo bounced into Jorgen. Timmy then wishes the real Jorgen there, who promptly notices and destroys the robot Jorgen by tearing off the top part of the robot, revealing the pixie, Sanderson controlling the Jorgen robot. Jorgen then forces H.P to honor the deal and he removes the shock collars. Later Timmy poofs away Sanderson and H.P into his science project as punishment, where they are absorbed by amoebas. After having a look, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen all laugh their heads off while Cosmo checks to make sure Jorgen does not have a cord.. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Jim Ward as Ghost Pirate *Ben Stein as Head Pixie / Sanderson External links * * de:Gute Wünsche - schlechte Wünsche Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pixies Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Cosmo and Wanda Episodes Category:Jorgen Episodes Category:HP Episodes Category:Bad Guys Nearly Winning Episodes Category:Impostor Episodes